


107. cut

by fall_into_life



Series: 100 Prompts Table 30-B [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Injury discussion, M/M, violence mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Weiss gets her scar. Blake and Ruby have stronger feelings on the matter than she expected.





	107. cut

When Weiss arrives at Ruby's apartment, she can feel Ruby's anxiety rise and crest.

"Holy _shit_ , Weiss!" Ruby pulls her inside, forgetting even to close the door. Weiss manages to reach back and close it for her. "What-- What happened?!"

The cut stretching from hairline to jaw is a striking one, but ultimately very thin and shallow. Weiss had it attended to. It's fine.

She waves off Ruby's concern. "Fencing incident. I believe we had an outing planned?"

Ruby gapes at her. On the couch, Blake's book drops onto the table.

"I said I'm fine," Weiss crosses her arms over her chest, daring them to say any differently.

"No you didn't," Ruby says. She sounds faint. "You said it was because of fencing. You never said you were fine."

Ruby attempts to pull Weiss into the kitchen. Weiss resists.

"Well, as I _am_ fine, we're going to--"

"Sit _down_."

Weiss finds herself sitting in a kitchen chair without quite deciding to. She looks to Blake, betrayed, and sees for the first time why it's always a Belladonna on the front lines of workers' rights protests. That aura of command....

"Ruby," Blake says calmly, rising from the couch, "Yang's first aid kit is out of butterfly closures. Please go pick some up from the drugstore."

Ruby looks from Weiss to Blake and back again, twisting her fingers together. "But...?"

Blake stands next to the table, golden eyes boring into Weiss'. "Weiss isn't going anywhere."

Weiss doesn't agree. She doesn't move, either.

"Okay." Ruby takes a deep breath, darts into her bedroom to grab her wallet, and runs out of the apartment with one last worried look at Weiss.

The door closes and locks behind her, and it's just Weiss and Blake.

"I've already been cared for," Weiss says, wary. "And Yang's kit is never out of anything."

Blake sits with a sigh, crossing her legs. "I'm surprised you remembered that."

Weiss bristles. "I have a perfectly good memory--"

"Except," Blake cuts in, "apparently, when you've been hurt. If you had been thinking clearly, you would have known that you're not going anywhere in public until your press agent has had a chance to spin this into something harmless, or at least explain it in a way where no one can credibly say it's Ruby's fault."

Cold shocks through Weiss' system. Blake is absolutely correct. If she ever, ever plans on making her (yet-to-be-formalized) relationship with Ruby public, she cannot be seen out with a very visible injury and no apparent explanation. Generally in Ruby and Yang's neighborhood the neighbors politely ignore that Weiss and Winter are there on a regular basis, but an injury is a different beast altogether. If she is very lucky, no one will have gotten a decent picture of her on her way here.

Weiss wants to put her head in her hands, and nearly does before she remembers that it isn't an option.

"Sometimes I forget you're a Belladonna," she mumbles, closing her eyes. It doesn't even hurt. The strike had missed her eye entirely, for a miracle.

"You've been doing a good impression of forgetting it entirely," Blake says dryly. "But yes, I have to be careful about public appearances as well. Not the same way I would at home, but neither of us wants Ruby to be in the papers for something like that."

"She doesn't know."

Blake's fingers wrap carefully around Weiss' wrist. "Part of the reason I love her is that she knows who I am and doesn't care. She wants Blake, not the Belladonna heir." She doesn't say, but Weiss can hear, that it's part of why Weiss is here as well. "It's my job to make sure she can keep thinking that way. And yours."

They stay that way, in silence, for a moment. Then Weiss asks, "Are we going to hide Yang's butterfly closures?"

Blake chuckles. "No. Once she calms down, Ruby will know why I sent her there. Yang will just have to deal with having too many of them for a while. We are, however," her voice takes on a warning tone, "going to redress that." Weiss opens her mouth, and Blake cuts her off. "You have caked blood in your eyebrow, and one of your closures is starting to peel." Weiss closes her mouth.

"Now," Blake says, gentle again, "is there anything else I should know before Ruby comes back and you start pretending you're unbreakable again?"

Weiss slumps, shaking her head. Blake's caught her out entirely. Soft lips touch her forehead, on the other side of the cut, and Blake leads her to the couch.

Ruby returns with the sheepishness of someone who knows they've been sent on an errand so they can master their anxiety, and Weiss lets the two of them fuss over her.

She likes it more than she'll ever admit.


End file.
